thekeepersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sanctuary 13: Genesis
Sanctuary 13: Genesis was an RP event hosted by the Sanctuary Network and Radio Free Gaia. During the event, players participated in a live investigation mission that continued the story of Operation Chess. There were also several trivia questions and a party. The Council Investigation On the 11th of October 2014, the Sanctuary Website was taken down by the Council of Venice. Players were asked to fill in a survey with questions about the Sanctuary, The Keepers and their own activities. Evelyne later revealed on Twitter what the Sanctuary was being accused of and a discussion started amongst the players. The following day the official forums were opened again and Jeremy Cross became a member. A discussion thread was opened here to discuss the ongoing investigation. Down the Rabbit Hole Location 1 The players were requested to come to London join Evelyne Ryan in Dark Side. Shortly after this the players were contacted by mission control. Location 2 After receiving the message from mission control, the players made their way to Tabula Rasa. Run-Girl '''was the first player to discover what the message on the laptop said. Right after that the players received another message from mission control. Meanwhile Evelyne contacted the players via Twitter. Then the players received intell from mission control that led them to find the next location. Meanwhile, '''Galli-Frey, ThePsychoPomp and Kwikzotic were approached by the rogue agents to inform Jeremy Cross of what was going on. Galli-Frey and ThePsychoPomp accepted, but Kiwkzotic refused. Once the players figured out where the third location was, another message from mission control was received. Location 3 The picture found on the thumblr page led the players to an abandoned house in the Savage Coast. Meanwhile rapports came in from Radio Gaia about police arriving at the Tabula Rasa and finding the body. Upon ariving at the Save House, players received another message from mission control. While inspecting the area the players found a note on the ground. ThePsychoPomp '''was the first one to point out that the note was written in Norwegian and provided a translation. After the translation of the note was complete, another message from mission control was received. '''Urbos was the first to discover that the transmission used Base64 and was in fact a riddle. Meanwhile Auroris made a shocking discovery. Mission control soon became aware of the existance of the riddle and contacted the players. Location 4 Players soon realized that the riddle hinted at the beach near the Overlook Motel. After pressing the button, the Broadcast by Radio Free Gaia was interrupted and several numbers were repeated a few times. After the transmission, Evelyne took to twitter to reveal some crucial information. The players figured out that the numbers from the transmission were actually coordinates and they decided that Seoul was most likely the next location. Location 5 After the players arrived in Seoul, mission control got in touch. Meanwhile Radio Free Gaia reported about the money that was stolen from the Sanctuary. Galli-Frey was the first one to find out that that the money was in fact transfered to an unknown location in Stockholm. Mission control got in touch twice more before going silent. After Jeremy found out he posted on the official forums. Jimmy Freeman got in touch with the players shortly after. Location 6 Upon arriving in Tabula Rasa, the players were greeted by Jimmy. Two documents were found on pastebin. The players took this as a threath to Evelyne's life. Evelyne was reported missing by Radio Free Gaia. While a trivia contest was done by Radio Free Gaia, Galli-Frey '''and '''ThePsychoPomp '''were revealed to be the traitors. Eventually it was decided that the traitors would remain unharmed for now, but they would be questioned by Sanctuary Management. Shortly after that Evelyne resurfaced again. Prizes 3000 bonus points and a role in the upcoming Sanctuary adventure game called Extant. The characters of the winners will be inserted into the game. 3 additional cameo's in Extant. 30,000,000 PAX. Several augments. 7x blue signets. 4x purple signets. 3x a custom Sanctuary Forum title of you own choosing. '''Hesychia and Kikvorsman sponsored some of the prizes. Winners Investigation *Run-Girl *ThePsychopomp *Urbos Trivia *Heyschia *Octavii *Nepne *Melancholily *ThePsychopomp Traitors *Galli-Frey *ThePsychopomp 'Random draws ' *Kwikzotic *Shadosi *Aztarte *Lliah *Heyschia *MsBehavior Category:Events Category:Season Three